Known in the art is a test carrier which comprises a contact sheet having a film made of polyimide on which contact pads and interconnect patterns are formed. The contact pads correspond to electrode patterns of a chip under test and the interconnect patterns are connected to the contact pads and are used for contact with an external test apparatus (for example, see PLT 1).